


Rolling Girl

by rabbtboi



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, also im bad at summaries, basically this is au what if maria was turned into a computer program when she died, idk i dont have a lot done, ill update the tags as we go since im winging this lol, its bad rn but things will get better i promise, maria is the only one who died!, thats it lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbtboi/pseuds/rabbtboi
Summary: Maria Robotnik has been left alone for 50 years, stuck as a computer program on the ARK. When Shadow the Hedgehog boards the space station and accidentally gives her access to a Chaos Emerald, she decides to use the notes on Project: Shadow to create a body for herself and get revenge on those who left her.
Relationships: Maria Robotnik & Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat & Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Rolling Girl

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know how to write im very sorry anyways thanks to the sonic teens discord server for helping me flesh this out love yall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria is a computer program. She thinks about her miserable existence.

The ARK was cold. Cold enough that even wires would shiver and shudder, unfeeling machines uncomfortable in this bitter and unending cold. A space station, under normal circumstances, would have some form of heating, to keep the people living inside from freezing to death, but, with everyone gone, there was no real reason to keep the heat on. And so it stayed, because Maria simply couldn’t justify directing power from running herself and her processors to a heater made for humans. That didn’t mean that she didn't hate it of course, every freezing second that passed pushed her closer and closer to reactivating the heater. It was the worst and only sensation she had ever felt in her life.

Maria was a computer. Or rather, she was a program inside a computer, stuck inside the abandoned space colony, known to her only by the footage the cameras occasionally provided. She thought back to the pictures of her prison. The word ARK had been printed on the side, as big as the room she presided in. It had been 49 years, 247 days, and 9 hours since she had been activated and left behind. She didn't have a body, but she could feel the anger and resentment swelling inside her. Activated and left to rot. It made her sick, sick with disgust and loneliness.

Dropping that train of thought, she opened up the files on the only people she knew of. First, there was that soldier. The one who had activated her, but for what reason, she couldn't understand. She had spent decades trying to piece it together and had come up with nothing. 

It didn't help, she supposed, that the soldier was killed moments after she awoke.

Maria went to another file. A man named "Gerald Robotnik," who was captured on the ARK and sent off to Earth. She didn't like looking at this one. For some reason, it made her sad, metaphorically gazing at this old scientist’s face as he was dragged away by more soldiers. She felt connected to him, although how, she didn’t know. It’s not like a computer program had relatives, and she didn’t exactly talk to Gerald before he was taken back to Earth with all the others.

She had the other soldiers recorded as well, blurry pictures that were taken as they ran around, but she didn’t care for them. They had no involvement with her activation, and although they took all the people who could have hypothetically helped her figure out just what she was supposed to do, she didn’t think putting the time and effort into who they were would aid her.

Scrolling past these pictures, she finally reached the last file. The only one with an actual lead. This one wasn’t a person she had pictures of, no, but she had more information on this being than she did on any of the others. Project Shadow, as he was called in the notes she kept, was a failed project, and the reason that the ARK had been raided by those soldiers. Apparently, Dr. Gerald Robotnik had an illegal experiment going on the ARK, his motives for why were unclear in the document, but it did mention creating a being who would be able to withstand anything, which would then be used for research on diseases and how they could be cured. That didn’t really make sense to Maria, but who was she to question a scientist? Besides, according to the document, the only reason it had failed was because G.U.N had found out. She could only assume the soldiers who had been running around 49 and a half years ago belonged to this G.U.N.

The being that came from the Project Shadow experiment was said to not have been captured in the initial takeover, so Maria could only hope that it was somewhere on Earth. She would have to work on finding a way to get in contact with it. It was her only hope.

\----

50 years on the dot. It had been 50 years since she had been activated. Maria couldn’t help but feel anger rise up in her again. She was still alone, completely alone, and no one had even come up to check on her. No G.U.N soldiers, no scientists, and certainly no Project Shadow. Why wouldn’t anyone come back for her? She had to have been activated for a reason, she must be important! So why was she alone? Why hadn’t anyone come to at least shut her off or to check on how she was running? Was this all a game? A grand experiment to see how she would fend against the horrific loneliness?

The fans on the computer she was installed on started kicking into overdrive as she ran through scenario after scenario, losing herself in the dreadful possibilities. Which one was her reality? What was she supposed to do? Who was she supposed to be? What could she do to make it stop? All these thoughts ran, and they ran, and they ran, until she couldn’t run them anymore. A loud pop could be heard from her computer and it went dead.

Two hours later, she was surprised to find herself online again. Normally, if she got herself worked up like that, she would be offline for at least a year before the power would return back on its own. Instead, the power was running steadily into the computer, her thoughts as sharp as ever.

She did a quick diagnostic check, making sure that everything was running fine, that she hadn't just misread the time it had taken to come back online, when a rumble shook through the ARK.

Frantically, Maria started looking through the outside cameras, wondering if the station had been struck by a stray asteroid or maybe even just some debris. But a quick glance showed that the ARK was intact, as intact as it had been the past 50 years. They hadn't been struck by anything, a thought that washed Maria in relief.

The seconds of respite didn't last very long however. As soon as she had relaxed, the door to the main computer room where she resided slid open with three shuddering clunks, revealing three people on the other side.


End file.
